pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Pixel Gun (PG3D)
|efficiency= 5 |rateoffire = 93 |capacity = 12 |mobility = 50 |theme= Basic, modern themed |Level required = 1 |number= 1 |attribute = }} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Pixel Gun (PGW). If you are looking for the game "Pixel Gun", see Pixel Gun 3D or Pixel Gun World. Are you looking for its Pixlgun 3D version: the Pixlgun? The Pixel Gun or simply the Pistol is a Backup weapon that can be used in all modes except for weapon specific maps and modes in Pixel Gun 3D. It is one of the 7 default weapons in the player's loadout along with the Shotgun, Combat Knife Sniper Rifle, Flamethrower, Signal Pistol, and Machine Gun. Description The Pixel Gun is a medium-sized chrome pistol. Compared to most backup weapons, it can be easily dismissed at higher levels. It deals a very low amount of damage, has a normal fire rate, a mediocre capacity, and average mobility. It does not have upgrades available. Appearance The Pixel Gun has a leather strapped or wooden handle, a chrome frame, and a chrome slide. The slide moves backwards when firing or reloading. It somewhat looks like a revolver. Combat In combat, the Pixel Gun fires a single bullet that deals a small amount of damage to beginner players (or players in Deadly Games), but it quickly loses its effectiveness at higher levels. Meaning the Pixel Gun needs to be replaced by a more effective backup weapon later on. Its rate of fire is somewhat average and its accuracy is enough to chain hits and make headshots. Its mobility is mostly average compared to most beginner weapons, its not slow nor fast. Its capacity can be a little problem as it is a little shorter than most pistols, but it has a very fast reload time, possibly the fastest reload time in the backup weapon or rather, every weapon in the game. Strategy Tips *Hit targets in the head as much as possible to maximize damage and minimize ammo use. *This weapon is good in the Deadly Games due to the good range and decent headshots. *It is recommended to only use this weapon if you do not have a better Backup since it is significantly weaker than virtually every Backup weapon. Counters *Attack from either long ranges or close ranges. Take cover or move unpredictably when being attacked. *If possible, go in with a Primary weapon and move side to side to dodge the bullets. *The weapon has a distinct, iconic firing noise. Hunt down the user by following the damage indicators. Recommended Maps * In very small, close-combat oriented levels: most small maps such as Pool Party. * Sniper Forts: Team Fight * All levels: Deadly Games. Equipment Setups Normally, use weapons from other categories (such as the Machine Gun) and use this if you run out of ammo from the current magazine. It also can be used as a short-ranged rapid fire backup weapon in Sniper Forts. Changelog Gameplay-wise, the Pixel Gun hasn't changed in its stats or attributes, barring design changes. Initial Release The Pixel Gun is added in the game. ;10.0.0 Updated design, leaving its armory sprite outdated. ;11.2.0 Redesigned its appearance, possibly updated its armory sprite. Its old design can be seen in some material. ;16.6.0 Updated firing and reload audio along with the Pixlgun, to make it more realistic. ;16.8.0 Reverted firing audio along with the Pixlgun, possibly for its iconic firing sound. Trivia *The Pixel Gun is probably the most iconic weapon in the game because of its appearances in several official photos and the fact that it is the first weapon the player comes into view when opening the game or by game's icon (earlier versions). **Also, this weapon seems to be named after the game. * This weapon bears a resemblance to the Colt M1911 pistol. ** However, the metal frame appears to be wider, the slide/ejection port is larger, and the capacity of the Pixel Gun is 12 whereas the M1911 has 7. * A giant Pixel Gun can be seen in the map Ant's Life. * A red sketch board with the Pixel Gun on it can be seen in the map War of Toys. * It is a popular weapon used by beginners, due to its stopping power and decent rate of fire for a sidearm. Though it can be replaced by other higher leveled weapons. * This is one of the few reload animations where the player does manually not pull back the slide. * This is the only default weapon with Combat Knife to be excessively used in Sniper Forts. * Weapons that have been removed (such as the Heavy Shotgun) uses the Pixel Gun for its placeholder model and statistics. * In earlier versions of the game, the character in the icon of the Pixel Gun 3D can be seen holding this gun. * This weapon, along with the Uzi-Uzi and the Simple Shotgun are the first ever weapons to be introduced in Pixel Gun 3D. * In some modes/minigames, the Pixel Gun can be occasionally found as a pick-up. * A giant replica of the Pixel Gun can be found in Checkmate. Gallery 1393301217685.jpg|A Pixel Gun made out of paper. Pixel-Gun-3D-Hack-Image.jpg|The Pixel Gun wielded in the old main menu. Image-1410907770.jpg|Pixel Gun in use. Pixelgunant.jpg|The giant Pixel Gun in Ant's Life B337bd8d1679790f382f10c7c1114981--shooting-games-minecraft-skins-0-0.jpg|The Pixel Gun wielded in the old game icon. Checkmate 4.jpeg|The giant replica in Checkmate. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Default Category:Minigame Items Category:Pick-Ups Category:Content in Both Games Category:Single Shots Category:Common Category:Battle Royale Weapons